Dear Diary
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. Dominique Weasley está teniendo uno de esos días donde todo va mal. Premio para samfj.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK a excepción de Jack Wood, Lily Ann Johnson, Meaghan Sloper, Andrea King, Fione Smith, Frank Longbottom y Alex Wood, ya que son OC creados por owluvr, igual que la historia, yo solo soy la traductora ^^**

**Summery: Traducción. **Dominique Weasley está teniendo uno de esos días donde todo va mal. Premio para samfj.

.

_Dear Diary_

_._

_Por: owluvr_

_Traducción: Jeziik_

_._

Abril 18, 2018. Querido Diario:

Supongo que todos tienen malos días. Pero a mí me pasan todo el tiempo. Nadie es perfecto… es por eso que los lápices tienen gomas. Entiendo perfectamente eso. Nadie es perfecto, todos tienen errores, bla bla bla. ¿Pero por qué no veo a nadie más cometer errores? Tiene que haber una razón universal por la que _siempre _soy yo.

Lluvia, a eso tenemos que culpar. Dicen que llueve cuando los ángeles están llorando, o una cosa rara por el estilo, y hoy está lloviendo a cubetadas, así que los ángeles deben estar muy hormonales. Eso o alguien realmente los molestó. Pero, ¿qué dice mi padre cuando está lloviendo y no puedes ver ni por tu vida?

"Es mejor encender una vela que maldecir la oscuridad"

No duh. Ese es el gran consejo que recibí de mi familia para tiempos como éste.

Así que aquí está lo que básicamente pasó hoy.

Primero que nada, es miércoles. Odio los miércoles, no sólo porque están exactamente a la mitad de la semana (¿alguna vez pensante en cómo a las doce en punto el miércoles es exactamente la mitad de la semana?) sino porque eso significa que tengo Pociones Doble (soy bastante buena, pero es… _doble_), Adivinación Doble (sino sabes porqué es malo entonces estás loco) y luego Encantamientos (estoy mas o menos). Es un horrible horario para comenzar.

En segundo lugar, alguien (cof Molly cof) no me despertó esta mañana porque estaba en la Tierra de Jack. Odio a Jack, pero seguiré con eso más tarde. Y me dormí tan tarde en primer lugar porque tuve Astronomía la noche anterior. Déjame decirte, no es divertido ver las estrellas a la media noche. Para nada. Así que tuve que vestirme, correr a Pociones para no llegar tarde (aunque ya lo estaba) y ni siquiera _desayuné. _Esa es tortura para una chica en crecimiento como yo. Tortura, te lo digo.

Así que llegué tarde, y _luego _el Profesor Goldstein (profesor de Pociones) tuvo que anunciar a _toda _la clase que llegué tarde. Pero se pone mejor. Molly estaba de pareja, en lugar de conmigo, su pareja usual, con _Jack Wood. _Merlín, _odio _a ese chico. La mayoría de la gente _pensaría _que es porque estoy celosa de él, pero ese _no _es el caso. Verás, Jack y yo solíamos ser buenos (mejores) amigos, pero jamás fue la varita más hábil de todas cuando llegaba la hora de hacer tareas. Sus padres le dijeron que ya no podría jugar Quidditch a menos que mejorara sus notas. Tuve un desliz accidental al decirle que le gustaba a Molly (no me mires así. Me siento terrible por eso) y ahora estaba usando el hecho de que le gustaba para hacerla hacer su tareas así podría tener notas estelares. Sí, lo sé. Horrible.

¿Cómo sé esto? _Él me dijo. _Así que le dije que ya no éramos amigos y él dijo que estaba bien. Entonces lo amenacé con decirle a Molly, y me dijo que si lo hacía, entonces él le diría que yo mentía y entonces le contaría lo que le dije en primer lugar. Genial. Así que no puedo decirle a Molly. ¿Ves porqué lo odio? ¿Huh?

Así que de cualquier manera, tuve que emparejarme con esta Hufflepuff llamada Lily Ann Johnson. Y déjame decirte, Lily Ann Johnson tiene probablemente el acento campirano más molesto que jamás haya escuchado. Es una mezcla de campirano con británico, lo que es horripilante. Luego, su actitud. Lily Ann Johnson es la persona más optimista, contenta, espeluznantemente feliz que jamás he conocido. Oh, dulce Merlín, esa chica es molesta. Además, Lily Ann Johnson no podría hacer una poción por su vida. Así que estaba haciendo una Solución Revitalizante y Lily Ann Johnson dice: "Necesita más lirios, corazón" Oh, sí. Ella dice 'corazón' en _cada _maldita oración.

Así que le contesté. "Ni lirios ni corazón harán la poción…" nunca terminé mi oración. ¿Sabes porqué, corazón?

Porque Lily Ann agregó lirios a la poción y explotó en nuestras caras, y desde que estábamos al frente del salón, también explotó sobre el escritorio del Profesor Goldstein, destruyendo documentos aparentemente importantes. Estaba en shock. Tenía poción por todo el cuerpo. Igual que el Profesor Goldstein. En shock, de verdad. Lily Ann Johnson estaba en shock también. Pero entonces comenzó a reír.

"Bueno, eso no funcionó, ¿verdad, corazón?" dijo en su acento raro. "Ahora sé por qué no debemos poner lirios en una Solución Revitalizante. Porque, tú sabes lo que dicen, ¡aprendes algo nuevo cada día!"

Yo aprendí algo nuevo. Nunca, NUNCA, sería compañera de Lily Ann Johnson de nuevo.

En serio. Y si no fuera suficiente, el Profesor Goldstein nos dio a ambas detención Y tenemos que escribir tres rollos de pergamino de por qué no debemos poner lirios a la Solución Revitalizante.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Para entonces, estaba extática de salir de Pociones e ir a Adivinación por primera vez en mi vida. Era temprano, nada podría ir mal. Como es usual, estaba equivocada.

No hice la tarea de Adivinación, así que ahora se agrega _eso _a mi tarea de esta noche. Pero aparte de eso, Adivinación estuvo bien, excepto que fue largo. _Muy _largo. Estaba de pareja con mi otra amiga Meaghan Sloper, quien se disculpó por Pociones, pero había prometido a Andrea King que sería su pareja y bla, bla, bla. Acepté su disculpa. No es como si necesitara pelearme con mi otra mejor amiga.

Encantamientos estuvo bien, en realidad. Molly se emparejó con Jack (de nuevo) así que yo estaba con Meaghan y de hecho hicimos algo de trabajo. Impresionante, lo sé. Okay, nos metimos en problemas por pasar notas. Pero nada _importante._

Entonces después de la escuela estaba haciendo mi tarea en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando mis primos (y hermano) pensaron que sería una idea _genial, hilarante echarme aceite de pez. _El aceite de pez _apesta._ Esa es una cosa muggle. Ni siquiera sé dónde la consiguieron.

Pero da igual. Me fui a bañar y continué haciendo mi tarea cuando mi hermana entró.

"Dom" dijo caminando en línea recta hacía mí en cuanto me vio.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Estaba distrayéndome, ¿no podía decirlo y ya?

"Me acaban de mostrar la última prueba" dijo. Mi hermana había sido elegida contra su voluntad para ser una Campeona en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había sobrevivido hasta ahora, gracias a Merlín, pero la última prueba siempre era la más difícil.

"¿Qué es?" inquirí.

"No puedo decirlo" respondió Vic. "Lo lamento."

"Está bien" contesté y terminé mi tarea de Adivinación de la noche anterior cuando Meaghan bajó en su uniforme de Quidditch.

"¿Estás lista, Dom?" preguntó impacientemente.

"¿Para _qué?_ Pregunté distraída, incluso el uniforme debió haber sido una pista.

"¡Para la práctica de Quidditch!" chilló Meaghan.

"¡Merlín! ¡Lo olvidé!" grité. Así que corrí a mi habitación y me puse el uniforme en tiempo récord, entonces bajé ya vestida donde Meaghan golpeaba el suelo con su pie, esperando.

"¿Lista?" preguntó en cuanto me vio.

"Sip" dije. Mientras caminábamos hacia el campo de Quidditch, Meaghan habló.

"Así que… ¿qué es eso que escuché sobre tu prima y Jack Wood?" preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

"Ella sigue obsesionada con él y él sigue usándola" respondí. Le había dicho a Meaghan sobre todo el escándalo. Ella no entendía por qué no sólo le _decía _a Molly.

Obviamente está loca. Molly me _odiaría _en el minuto en que supiera sobre Jack y toda la cosa del enamoramiento, entonces volvería a ser callada y reservada en su pequeña burbuja, como lo decía. Además, me odiaría por siempre, y desde que era como la única persona a la que hablaba, ella podría, no sé, OLVIDAR CÓMO HABLAR o algo por el estilo.

¿Alguien más ve esto como un _posible problema_?

No, es mejor si Molly es feliz e ignorante. Como sea, de vuelta a la conversación.

Meaghan se congeló. "¿No escuchaste?" preguntó en shock.

"¿El qué?" cuestioné confundida.

"Dom, ¡Molly y Jack están saliendo!" contestó. También me congelé.

"Ellos… ellos, ¿qué?" pregunté en shock.

"_Están saliendo_" respondió. "Lo oí de Andrea King, quien lo oyó de Fiona Smith, quien lo escuchó de Frank Longbottom ¡quien lo oyó del mismo Jack!"

"¡No puedo creer que ella no me lo contara! ¿Desde cuándo?" inquirí.

"Unas cuantas semanas, creo" se encogió de hombros. "Dom, ¿estás bien?" Entonces, llegamos al campo de Quidditch. Y sí, estaba lloviendo tan fuerte como ahora.

La práctica fue horrible. Estaba diluviando, difícilmente podías ver, y ni siquiera podía concentrarme debido a la reciente relación entre mi prima y Jack Wood. Y el hermano mayor de Jack, Alex, es el capitán así que cada vez que alguien decía 'Wood' yo miraba con puro odio.

Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a mi prima, cómo se atreve, cómo se atreve, cómo se atreve… estaba pensando. Y fue entonces cuando pasó.

Me golpearon en la cabeza con una bludger. Entonces me desmayé y caí en la _lluvia torrencial._

Bueno, esa fue la cereza al tope del pastel para mí. Ahora estoy en la enfermería recobrándome. Estaré aquí un par de días, así que al menos podré ponerme al día con mi tarea.

Ugh, eso es lo más excitante que ha pasado en todo el día. Mirando por la ventana, puedo ver que _sigue lloviendo. _Merlín, ha estado lloviendo todo el día, alguien debió de molestar de verdad a los ángeles.

Este fue uno de los _peores _días.

Ugh, me alegra tanto que acabara. Mi cabeza palpita como un corazón*

_-Dominique_

.

Ugh, vaya que si fue un muy mal día para Dom, :I no me gustaría ser ella. En fin, respecto a esa última oración, sería "mi cabeza palpita como un estéreo" pero dado que Dom es sangre limpia, independientemente de que tenga como abuelo a Arthur o tíos a Hermione y Harry, creí que estaba mejor así.

samfj, espero que te haya gustado, fue bastante divertido traducirlo, sobre todo la parte de Lily Ann Johnson :D


End file.
